


You Don't Have to Be Superman

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discussion of Lucifer, M/M, Talking to Each Other Before Doing Things Instead of After, They Didn't Forget About Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam notices something bothering Castiel, which leads to a discussion of going to the Cage to see if the archangels there could help them defeat the Darkness.  Sam's disturbed by Castiel's lack of self-worth and tries to convince Cas that he's not an acceptable sacrifice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @riversong_sam's challenge.
> 
> Prompt: "Superman" by Rachel Platten.

Castiel shifted position again. He could not get comfortable tonight. Sam noticed, and paused the cartoons they were watching on an amusing shot of Yakko sticking his tongue out. “What’s wrong, Cas? You’re never restless like this.”

“Dean asked me how I got out of the Cage, when I went to get you. Quite aside from bringing up bad memories, I’ve been trying to figure out why he would ask such a thing. It’s not a way Lucifer could have used, or he would have done so by now.”

Sam’s arm tightened around him. “You know I’ve been praying, right?”

“Yes, of course. I don’t listen to your prayers unless they’re directed to me, but I can still feel them being offered.”

Sam smiled and ran a hand through Cas’s hair. “Thanks for not listening. I’ve been praying because I’ve been getting these visions, after asking God for help with Amara. I’m seeing the Cage.”

Castiel closed his eyes and forced his mouth closed so he couldn’t say the first few things that came to his mind. When he trusted himself, he said, “And you’re thinking of going there to talk to Lucifer.”

“And Michael. They helped defeat the Darkness before, maybe God is telling me to go get them to fight her this time.” Sam peeked up at Cas. “I know, it’s a bad idea. Dean’s completely against it. I’m sure Bobby would be too, if he were here.”

“This time I’m going to agree with them, Sam. Lucifer and Michael were the more powerful two, but they were only two of four archangels working to seal away Amara before. I don’t know that they can do it again, without Gabriel and Raphael to help.”

“No, I know, it’s not a surefire thing, and even if they could help us I don’t think it’s worth letting them out for.” Sam laid his head on Cas’s chest. “I do kind of think I should go talk to them. If we can figure out a way to do it that doesn’t end up with me trapped there. Maybe they can give us some advice or help us figure out a plan.”

“We.”

Sam looked up. “What?”

“ _We_ should go talk to them. You, me, and Dean if he wants to come.” Castiel traced sigils on Sam’s back, protection and love. “Michael is a somewhat reasonable person, or was before we sent him to the Cage. I know he tortured you, but it’s possible that we could strike a deal to let Michael out. Naturally, the deal would include not trying to restart the Apocalypse or going after humans. If we do, though, you couldn’t be a vessel for him. I can.”

“Why couldn’t I do it? I’m strong enough to hold Lucifer…”

“Exactly. It’s not about being strong enough, it’s about the very specific fit archangels’ true vessels have. Dean couldn’t serve as a vessel for Lucifer. Neither of you could hold Raphael or Gabriel, either. A lesser angel, yes, because the specific fit isn’t as big a deal when you’re not filling the vessel to capacity.”

“Your vessel… I know it’s strong, but could you actually hold an archangel?”

“Not indefinitely. Hopefully, long enough to defeat Amara, and then we could send Michael on his way back to Heaven. If not, well, better to lose me than you or Dean.”

“Wait, what?” Sam sat up and stared at Castiel. “No. Wrong. That’s not better.”

“It is. You and Dean… the things the two of you accomplish despite your limitations, it’s impressive. Despite the mistakes you make. You overcame the devil himself long enough to save the world. Dean overcame the Mark of Cain to save you. You’ve taken down Lucifer, the Leviathans, the Mark of Cain. Whatever it is that allows you to accomplish so much, that’s what’s needed in the fight against Amara. I don’t have it. You and Dean don’t have it when you’re separated. Therefore, if we need to sacrifice someone, it’s me.”

“Cas, no. You’re one of us now.” Sam rolled up to lie on top of Castiel. “I know Dean and I tend to get wrapped up in each other, to be selfish and expect you to be around to help us without always returning the favor. I’m trying to change that, though. When I learned that Dean threw you out of the Bunker without any kind of guidance or assistance, just sent you out to live on the streets… I swore not to fail you like that again.”

“He was protecting you, Sam. I agree with him. If he’d told me the truth, I’d have left on my own.”

“That’s not the point! We could have set you up somewhere, found you a place to live and helped you find a job. You needed us, and we did absolutely nothing!”

“I don’t blame you, Sam.”

“When you did come back to the Bunker, helped me heal after Gadreel’s possession, you said that nothing was worth losing me. The same is true of you. If three of us go into that Cage, three of us walk out. Michael can either convince Dean to say yes, or he can stay behind.”

“Or he can come with me, but when my vessel starts becoming too damaged, he can find another temporary vessel. Claire might be willing.”

“Dammit, Cas. You don’t have to be Superman! We’re strong enough to take on Amara, but I need you, Cas. You. Not Michael riding you. There are things that I can’t go to Dean with, because he just doesn’t get it. I know you need me, too, for the same reasons. That doesn’t make you weak. It makes you human. One of us.” Sam kissed Castiel, long and slow.

“Sam, you and Dean… the weight of the world is on your shoulders. If I could, I’d take that from you, take on a share of the pain and the burden. If that means letting Michael in… so be it.” Castiel reached up and brushed Sam’s hair back out of his eyes. “You’ll say you’re all right with tears in your eyes and blood flowing from the most recent stab. You don’t have to be Superman, either. We can make the call about Michael when we learn whether it’s even worth the risk, but please. Take me with you when you go to the Cage. I can’t bear the thought of you facing your tormentors alone. I know you can handle them, because you have. That doesn’t mean you should have to.”

“Deal. Will you help me talk to Dean in the morning?”

Castiel nodded. “Yes. We should probably talk to Crowley, too. If anyone can get us into the Cage safely, he’d be the one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide whether I wanted Cas to be reassuring Sam that he's loved or Sam reassuring Cas. Then it hit me. Why not both?
> 
> Comments will be donated to the Give Sam Some Love 2k17 fund.


End file.
